everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Fay Cloud
Character Personality I am kind to everyone around me, even if they themselves are mean. Sometimes someone just needs to show the bullies a little compassion to help them not be bullies. My friends say that I'm really naive, but I think I'm just trusting, which is completely different. I'm also caring to my friends and family and will do anything for them. I can sometimes be excitable and very rarely shy, but I'm usually calm and outgoing. Animals are my life, and I swear I have seen every single animal to ever exist in person. I've even seen an alicorn, since Angelica has one. I am huge into nature and the outdoors, and like Venus, I hate it when people intentionally destroy it. It's just not right to fight something that can't fight back! Anyway, I'm also into the arts and love to do something with them whenever I can, whether it be drawing, painting, acting, writing, singing, or playing guitar or piano. Lastly, I am a neat freak, and I love to clean anything I can. I even volunteer to clean Ashlynn's side order the room if I'm in an especially good mood. Appearance I have wavy blonde hair with light pink highlights that goes down to my knees and light aqua eyes. I always either leave my hair down or in a braid. Oh, and a section of my hair always curls and falls in front of my eyes. I usually just leave it there if my hair is down, but if my hair is in a braid, I clip it back. Fairy tale – Pinocchio How the Story Goes http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Pinocchio Relationships Family The Blue Fairy (Mother) Aquamarine (Sister) Friends Ashlynn- My roommate, Ash is absolutely my BFFA in this dimension. She is one of the only EAH students who understands my obsession with nature, and I know that she'll always be there for me. Both of us love animals, too, and we hate it when people harm them. We're both hardcore vegetarians, and we both can't stand the sight of meat. Blondie- She's the only other person at EAH who understand my love for animals and nature. She's always there for me, and I'm always there for her. She's my lesser BFFA. Frankie- Truth be told, I'm not really sure why I'm friends with her. We don't really have that much in common. We sort of just ended up as friends without either of us really wanting to be. After we became friends, though, we both realized that we can't live without each other. Draculaura- We're both hardcore vegetarians, and she really gets my pink side. Though we don't really have much more in common, she always sticks up for me, even in front of her friends, and I do the same for her. We're always there for each other, through thick and through thin. Venus- My fellow nature lover from MH, Venus is super awesome when it comes to helping and preserving nature. That's why we became instant friends when we met. We both can't stand the sight of nature being destroyed. Talia- She's my BFF (which is to say, Beast Friend Forever). We've been friends since we were ten (yes, I literally mean we've been friends from age ten to age 16000 and forever after), and she's the only one who truly understands every part of me. Others only get bits and pieces, but Talia knows what I'm talking about even when I myself don't know. We're inseparable, and no one will stay by my side like she does. She is the best monster on the planet, and she's always going to be, in my book. Now that I'm onto this chapter of my life, I need her more than ever, nad she's happy to help with whatever I need. We've always been there for each other, and that's the way it always will be. Pet I have a hummingbird named Flicker. Her name used to be Ming, but I accidentally spilled a light of the Fae serum on her, and she has lit up like a firefly ever since. Romance I'm engaged to Seren Forest, and I'm not interested in anyone else. He's sweet, caring, nature and animal loving, incredibly handsome, and very romantic. He's the whole package, and no one could ever compare to him. Outfits I usually dress in white, pink, and other bright colors. And sparkles. Lots of sparkles. Basic placeholder Legacy Day placeholder Getting Fairest placholder Trivia * Fay has wings, though they aren't retractable, which makes it sort of hard to go anywhere and not hit anyone with them. * The name Fay means magic. * Fay's sister, Aquamarine, was rejected as an MH/EAH crossover for an unknown reason. * Everything Fay owns has at least some pink in it. Quotes * "Sorry, but I don't do mean." * "Believe me, if I could retract my wings, I would." * "I am a fairy princess. Hear me flutter." * "Listen, Feathers. I don't hang out with people like you, and I never will. Understand, Ditzy? Good." -Fay, showing her very rare sassy side * "Pink is my life. I swear, the first word I ever said was pink. I should be the Pink Fairy instead of the blue fairy!" * "Cupid and Angelica are my BFFAs in training. They will become my BFFAs if they earn it. Do you think they can earn it?" * "Salmon, taffeta, hot pink, magenta, persian rose, french rose, rose, carnation, cerise, carmine, fuchsia, fandango, ruby, lavender, amaranth… Ugh! Where is the regular pink?!" -Fay, going through her closet * "If it's before eight, I'm not getting out of bed. I'm not an early riser, and I never will be. That's just my life." Notes * Fay, like C.A. Cupid, Angelica, Pajaro, and Phoebe,is an MH/EAH crossover. * Birthday: * Star Sign: * Favorite Food: Salad * Hobbies: Flying (The rush when you're up in the air feels great.), painting, playing with the forest creatures, gardening, and cleaning my dorm room (and sometimes Ashlynn's, too). * Likes & Dislikes: I love the color pink and Seren; Mean people and nature haters Gallery add photos! Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Royals Category:Fairies Category:Females Category:Pinocchio